Naruto Tidak Mengerti
by DBSD
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih jalan yang gelap. Mengapa Sasuke ingin membalas dendam. Mengapa Itachi membunuh semua Uchiha kecuali adiknya sendiri. Mengapa semuanya tidak dapat dijelaskan. Naruto tidak mengerti karena Naruto adalah orang yang polos dan hanya percaya 'kebaikan'. SLIGHT SHOUNEN-AI, SASUNARU.


Naruto Tidak Mengerti

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Rating: T (Sebenernya maunya M. Entah kenapa fic ini kontennya sedikit menyimpang.)

Warning: slight SasuNaru, slight kontroversial, slight dark

Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih jalan yang gelap. Mengapa Sasuke ingin membalas dendam. Mengapa Itachi membunuh semua Uchiha kecuali adiknya sendiri. Mengapa semuanya tidak dapat dijelaskan. Naruto tidak mengerti karena Naruto adalah orang yang polos dan hanya percaya 'kebaikan'.

A/N: Udah lama saya nggak baca/nonton Naruto. Maaf kalau ada yang nggak tepat.

 **Why?  
When you feel like you can't fly  
You gotta know I got the answer for ya baby  
Drives ya crazy, it's not over  
There's so much more to life than this**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – When in Doubt**

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih mengikuti Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Padahal dengan kerja sama dan kekuatan dari persahabatan, mereka bisa menjadi kuat bersama. Padahal dengan latihan dan kerja keras Sasuke bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa meraih apapun yang dicita-citakannya. Padahal Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei ada untuknya, Sasuke, untuk membantunya menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Padahal dengan persahabatan dan kasih, niscaya semuanya akan berakhir bahagia.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah memilih Orochimaru, yang jelas tidak bisa dipercaya, untuk membantunya meraih kekuatan itu?

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke waktu itu. Apa Sasuke tidak percaya pada Kakashi-sensei, yang jelas seorang ninja Konoha yang setia, yang selama ini telah terbukti membantunya untuk mendapatkan chidori yang lebih kuat lagi? Apa Sasuke tidak percaya pada Sakura, yang sangat mencintainya, yang rela melakukan segalanya untuk Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tidak percaya padanya, yang telah mengejar Sasuke hingga hampir terbunuh oleh tangan Sasuke sendiri, yang mengakui keberadaannya lebih dari siapapun?

Mengapa Sasuke tidak percaya padanya?

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke ingin balas dendam. Padahal dengan mengampuni maka hidup akan menjadi lebih baik. Dengan mengampuni maka Sasuke tidak akan semenderita ini, tidak harus terus terbayang-bayang oleh pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan mengampuni Sasuke akan memiliki teman, tidak tersiksa oleh kesendirian dan kemarahan. Dengan mengampuni Sasuke akan mengerti cinta yang sesungguhnya dan akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Sama seperti Naruto yang telah mengampuni orangtuanya yang lebih memilih menyelamatkan desa dibanding hidup bahagia bersama anak mereka satu-satunya.

Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengerti bahwa kunci semuanya adalah mengampuni?

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi membunuh semua Uchiha kecuali Sasuke. Jika Itachi benar-benar mencintai Sasuke bukankah lebih baik dia membawa serta Sasuke bersamanya? Berpetualang bersama dan menuntun Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat? Apa Itachi tidak percaya kalau adiknya itu sangat kuat? Memang dengan begitu maka mungkin Naruto tidak akan bertemu Sasuke dan semuanya akan berubah, tapi Naruto lebih memilih Sasuke merasa bahagia.

Apa yang dipikirkan Itachi saat itu?

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa, ketika bahkan Sakura yang katanya cinta mati pada Sasuke, menyerah untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Bukankah cinta itu sabar? Cinta itu pennuh dengan pengharapan? Cinta itu berarti ingin yang terbaik dan ingin kebahagiaan dan hanya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh orang yang dicintai? Dengan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha itulah yang terbaik. Dengan membiarkan Sasuke di luar sana menjadi buronan, menghabiskan sisa hidupnya diburu oleh ninja lain, hidup sebagai penjahat, bukankah itu bukan yang tebaik bagi Sasuke?

Apa Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak henti-hentinya mengejar Sasuke hingga titik darah penghabisan. Apakah ini rasa simpati? Karena dia tidak ingin orang lain merasakan rasa sedih dan rasa terbuang yang dulu dia rasakan? Ataukah karena baginya tidak ada orang lain yang mengerti bagaimana rasa kesepian yang selama ini menyiksanya?

Padahal Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan kalau rasa kesepian mereka berbeda, benar-benar berbeda.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berkata kalau rasa kesepian mereka berbeda. Memang benar Sasuke mengalami kehilangan dan dia tidak, karena Sasuke memiliki keluarganya dan direnggut di depan matanya, sementara Naruto sedari awal tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Namun ketika Sasuke pergi Naruto merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, memiliki seseorang namun direnggut di depan matanya.

Karena itu Naruto mengalami apa yang Sasuke alami, dan merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Naruto tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Perasaan yang lebih dalam dari sahabat (Karena sesungguhnya seorang sahabat tidak sampai mengorbankan segalanya untuk sahabatnya itu). Perasaan yang tidak mungkin persaudaraan (Karena Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke, tidak ada yang mengikat mereka). Perasaan yang tidak mungkin cinta (Karena mereka berdua laki-laki dan laki-laki hanya jatuh cinta pada perempuan).

Naruto tidak mengerti banyak hal, karena Naruto adalah orang yang sederhana dan polos. Yang mengikuti 'moral' (yang sama dengan anggapan apa yang benar di mata mayoritas) dan tidak menyimpang dari jalan yang lurus (karena Naruto tidak pernah harus terpaksa memilih jalan yang menyimpang). Yang berpikir kalau kegelapan adalah buruk dan terang adalah baik (yang lupa kalau kadang gelap bisa menjadi terang dan terang bisa menjadi gelap). Yang sangat idealis dan beranggapan bahwa semua orang baik harus dibantu dan semua orang jahat harus dihentikan (namun lupa bahwa temannya sendiri yang seorang baik bisa menjadi jahat).

Karena Naruto orang yang polos dan berpikiran sempit, dia tidak mengerti banyak hal di dunia ini. Karena dia tidak mengerti banyak hal, banyak hal yang gagal dia raih.

Karena dia yang berhasil menyelamatkan Konoha dan dunia, dia yang berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa, dia yang berhasil menjadi hokage. Semua itu hanyalah berkat sekaligus hal yang tidak masuk akal yang direncanakan oleh Dia yang menulis kisah Naruto.

Karena hidup tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Kadang hidup harus berakhir buruk.

Karena itu Naruto tidak mengerti setelah dia menjadi pahlawan, hokage, dan menikah dengan Hinata; Sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan. Ada suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah terakui dan tidak pernah dapat dijelaskan. Perasaan yang dia sederhanakan menjadi kasih seorang sahabat saja.

Karena Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto tidak mengerti akan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Karena perasaan ini 'tidak tepat' dan 'tidak layak' di mata moral masyarakat. Karena sepertinya perasaan ini tidak mungkin di mata logika dan penjelasan ilmiah. Karena perasaan ini tidak dapat dijelaskan bahkan oleh hatinya sendiri. Karena Naruto adalah orang yang bulat pada pandangannya pada 'kebenaran' dan 'apa yang baik dan benar'.

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti.

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti bahkan setelah dia memiliki anak-anak dan menjadi seorang dewasa.

Karena Naruto tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengerti.

 **The people with faith in humanity who dream of the future,  
will become tomorrow's suicide candidates,  
wanting to die**

 **RADWIMPS – Yuushinron**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

Halo, saya kepengen ngebuat one-shot lagi n ngebuat yang versi canon, bukan AU. Moga-moga ini nggak OOC.

Pertamanya saya mau buat pandangan Naruto yang nggak ngerti kenapa orang-orang bisa sampai memilih pilihan yang 'gelap'. Tapi lama-lama saya malah ngekritik pola pikir Naruto… Dan pada akhirnya malah shounen-ai terselubung…

Pandangan Naruto selalu jadi sesuatu yang mengagumkan karena dia benar-benar polos dan percaya hitam putih. Optimisme mutlak yang malah kadang jadi kekanak-kanakan dan super idealis. Kadang saya ejek dia habis-habisan karena kenaifannya tapi, pada dasarnya salah satu sisi saya adalah dia (yang percaya kita harus berbuat baik kapanpun dimanapun bagaimanapun), jadi intinya saya ejek diri saya sendiri.

Begitulah. Maaf jika susah dimengerti, saya cuma menuangkan apa yang saat ini lagi ada di otak saya.

Jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan review/PM. Jangan flame, flame boleh kalau ada argumen yang bagus dan bisa dipertahankan. Thank you for reading.


End file.
